


How About A Husband

by darkxaidan



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Homura and Minato are in love, M/M, bisexual awakening, its Minato’s awakening, so ive done it for you, they just don’t know it yet, youre all too afraid to ship Homura and Minato without turning Homura into a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxaidan/pseuds/darkxaidan
Summary: It’s not much of a realisation, that he loves Minato, Homura would have been more surprised if this hadn’t happened, but Homura isn’t concerned with that right now. Right now as the two of them sit on the back porch, the setting sun’s light shining on Minato’s face, Homura really wants to kiss him.





	How About A Husband

**Author's Note:**

> No ones going to read this but I like it so I’m valid

The next couple days after his emergence are actually the most relaxing Homura’s had in a long time. Even with The Game moving into its next stage and Uzume’s sudden disappearance, the fact that Homura doesn’t feel like he’s dying 24/7 makes everything else feel miles away. The first night (after Minato changed his bandages) is all Homura really needs to round off his recovery, the next two days are really just an excuse to chill out in his room that only Miya seems to see through- insisting on changing his bandages for him despite knowing he can do it himself just to be annoying. Homura manages to finish a book Takami had given him that he hadn’t been able to for fear of accidentally lighting it on fire.

Lunch on day three is the first time since his return that Homura has come out of his room for a meal and Ku and Musubi are excited to see him at least. Ku is throwing her arms around Homura’s waist the second he's in the room and Musubi isn't far behind throwing her arms around his neck definitely tight enough to make breathing harder.

“We’re so glad you're feeling better Kagari!” Musubi is loud right next to Homura's ear, Kazehana and Matsu chime in with enthusiastic agreements from their seats, he laughs lightly and ruffles Ku's hair before he subtly pushes them off. They return to their seats on both of Minato's sides (Tsukiumi physically bristles as they sit down, seems she's lost a lot of shopping races while he's been vegging).

"I'm happy you came to join us, it's good to see that you're doing better." Minato looks up at Homura and smiles at him, Homura smiles back and it makes Homura's stomach flip, he puts it down to all the attention. Tsukiumi clears her throat loudly, reminding Homura he came down to eat not stand awkwardly in the door way.

"'Tis certainly a fine thing that you are well again Homura, it would have been most unpleasant to see my rival perish," She clears her throat again, now that the pleasantries are over with she can move on to what she really wants to talk about. "Now that you're among Minato's sekirei we must establish updated wife tournament rules with you." Homura successfully doesn't choke on the food he's trying to swallow. Minato isn't as lucky. In between coughs he does his best to explain that this isn't necessary but as usual his words fall on deaf ears.

"Tsukiumi's right! We need to fit you into the shopping race schedule!” Musubi chimes in innocently, but now she’s made this into a conversation everyone can add their thoughts too.

“I don’t know why you’re so eager, Tsukiumi, you lose enough wife games already without extra competition.” Matsu snickers behind her hand as Tsukiumi sputters indignantly before just ignoring her. She didn’t mean anything by it, Homura knows; Matsu doesn’t have any intentions deeper than being annoying but what she said kicks Homura’s appetite to the curb. A sick feeling is crawling up in Homura’s stomach in it’s place.

“As if Minato’s bed wasn’t already full of hot girls, I don’t how Homura will fit.” Kazehana hides her smirk behind her sake glass. Tsukiumi jumps to her to feet and points at Kazehana as she falls into her typical “I’m the true wife” and “I will not stand another pretend wife making their way into Minato’s bed” tirade.

Homura isn’t a girl. He knows that. Everyone else knows that. He thought he was prepared to deal with this, Homura watched basically this same argument after Kazehana’s emergence. But now it’s actually happening to him and it feels like it’s killing him. Homura tries to keep his mind on chewing (Minato’s trying to change the subject, his brain notes somewhere in the back of his mind, desperate for some kind of silver lining) he tries to tune the others out, but he chews the food into mush, disgusting and sickly just like the feeling building up in his guts and it's the straw that breaks the camel’s back. His chopsticks are slammed onto the table and the dishes are rattled by abruptly he stands.

"I've lost my appetite. I'll be in my room." The tension is thick enough for Musubi to punch a hole through it.

Homura refuses to look at anyone as he walks out. Tsukiumi speaks up again when the door slides shut but Homura doesn't acknowledge the words, he just drags himself back to his room.

Homura winds up on the floor, back pressed against the door. He doesn’t know why, he doesn’t expect anyone would try to force their way in but, well, this is where he's wound up. The sick feeling won’t go away no matter how much Homura wills it to, he’s just going to be forced to wallow in it before something else hopefully pulls him out of it. Eventually there’s a knock on his door that he ignores until the knocker identifies herself as Miya. Homura opens the door begrudgingly.

 

"Would you come down and help with the dishes?" Homura was expecting maybe a reprimand for not eating lunch, or some sage advice that Miya would pretend wasn't related to what Homura was feeling; He’s thrown off and it takes a couple seconds before he can start thinking of reasons why he can't. Sorry Miya, he'd love to, but he just stormed out in the middle of lunch and he can't even begin to verbalise the reasons why and he knows everyone's going to ask. Maybe next time.

"I think it's the least you can do, after all you didn't finish the lunch I worked so hard on." The dark aura spilling from Miya chills the entire room, and the devilish smile on her face is enough to send Homura running.

"Of course Miya! I'll get right to it!" Homura’s hands are up in a pacifying gesture and he’s squeezing past before he's even opened his mouth, the end of his reply being shouted from partway down the stairs. Since the kitchen is now the safest room in the house Homura will have to settle for hiding there, post-lunch no one should be in there anyways. How long could dishes take? Homura just needs to finish before anyone tries to use the kitchen then he can go back to his room and mope in peace.

Easier said than done, considering Minato is filling up the sink and turns around as soon as Homura steps into the room.

“What are you doing?” An unnecessary question, Homura can see what Minato’s doing. He doesn’t know why that was his go-to question, but one of them had to say something eventually and this way Homura can steer them away from talking about his feelings.

“Miya asked me to help with the dishes, What are you doing?”

“Miya asked me to help with dishes.” Ah, Miya’s scary insistence instead of advice makes more sense now (this could be considered advice, the advice being “talk it out yourselves”). Homura chuckles, small and quiet, Minato looks at him, confused and probably hoping for an explanation.

“Miya asked us both to do dishes because she thinks we need to talk.” Realisation takes over Minato’s features and Homura cringes internally; Fucking dammit he’s brought it up himself. Minato turns back to the sink and starts washing dishes, somehow Homura knows that isn’t an attempt to ignore him- it feels more like an invitation. Homura joins him at the sink, drying the washed dishes and piling them at the side; an invitation that Homura has apparently accepted.

“I’m sorry about what happened earlier, the girls got out of hand, I know that just cause you’re my sekirei now you’re not going to change how you act around us.” Typical Minato, apologising for something out of his control, Homura appreciates the concern. He could just accept the apology and leave the subject here but it wouldn’t be fair to Minato (Homura doesn’t know when that started to matter to him).

“That wasn’t... that isn’t the problem.” Homura hesitates. He’s scared to say it out loud he realises, scared that Minato would take back what he said after his emergence. Minato is looking at him now, concern clear on his features and it’s like he’s begging Homura with nothing but his eyes to tell him.

“I’m not a girl. They included me as one of your wives but I’m not- so I couldn’t be- I’m a guy, so by definition I can’t be a wife.” Homura wouldn’t say it felt good to get this out in the open, but the dread in the or of stomach feels... a little less dreadful. Minato lets out a quiet ‘oh’ and takes his eyes off Homura while he turns the words over in his mind.

“I know they didn’t mean anything it’s just how they talk about this stuff it’s a stupid thing to be upset over-“ There’s still fear there that Homura doesn’t know how to deal with; Minato curls a hand around Homura’s elbow, gentle and comforting, it creates a calm within this fucking vortex of emotions Homura is trapped in.

“I couldn’t possibly understand what it is you’re going through, but I do understand feeling like you shouldn’t be upset over something,” Minato smiles at him. He always smiles so warm and kind, having Minato’s smile aimed right at him lets Homura stick his bad feelings on the back burner. “You’re allowed to be upset Kagari, it isn’t stupid if it makes you feel that way.” Minato takes his hand back and empties the sink- Homura reluctantly resists grabbing Minato’s hand and putting it back where it was- Minato helps Homura dry the last of the dishes, it’s uncertain at what part of this conversation the dishes were finished being washed but that’s the furthest thing from Homura’s mind.

“Thank you.” It’s quiet, and a little bit breathless. It isn’t enough but it’s all that Homura can say, Minato seems to understand, he smiles again and Homura smiles back.

“I can talk to the girls if you want.” Homura nods, it lifts most of the dread he was still feeling, having this talk with anyone else would definitely be enough to just kill Homura on the spot.

“Uh I can get the rest of the dishes! You’ve only just recovered I don’t mind-“ Minato rushes to and take the pile of plates from Homura’s hands, Homura appreciates the quick change of subject. He keeps a tight hold on the plates stopping Minato from grabbing the whole pile but he does let Minato take some off the top.

“I’ll let you in on a secret,” Homura leans over, like he’s telling some scandalous gossip he doesn’t want anyone to overhear.

“I’ve been fine for the past two days, I just needed a break from all of you.”

“Kagari! We were worried about you!” Minato’s smiling, laughing a little as he speaks. Homura laughs too, it makes his chest feel light and warm, and he decides that he’s glad Minato is his ashikabi.


End file.
